deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27225692-20160110180108/@comment-27225692-20160117194546
"Except it shone throughout the universe. There's a calc for it, and it places Sailor Moon as a universe-buster. Oh, and Sailor Cosmos shrunk an omnipresent force to infinitesimally small sizes. So that says a lot about scale of power alone. " It shone throughout the galaxy or the universe? Make yourself clear. And calcs mean what? I can also prove by calcs that SSJ3 Goku is a galaxy buster lol. Since where are there any omnipresent forces in SM? "Even though he never demonstrated MFTL or Galaxy-level abilities except when it was convenient for him? I smell outlier." DB Super? The fight with Beerus? "Yeah, no. Eternal is Multi-Galaxy. Cosmos is Universe. " Cosmos isn't universe. Eternal isn't multi-galaxy. Cosmos is multi-galaxy and Eternal is galaxy. "Again, PLEASE define "skilled". And BTW, Moon IS a fighter. Maybe she wasn't at the beginning of her series, but as time went on, she became more accustomed to fighting." Sailor Moon isn't a fighter. Don't you see how she runs away from fighting other foes? Skilled means your experience in fighting other foes. Your level of training, your intelligence in battling... (and btw, I'd like to point out that neither of them are intelligent, though Goku is better in this aspect) "Actually, no. You're the one who made the claim. Burden of proof would be you asking me to tell you why Sailor Moon's attacks aren't slow. The burden of proof is actually on you in this one. " Well you said Cosmos is a universe-buster, back that up. Moving on, just watch the series and you'll understand why... Goku's Kamehameha Wave is also slow I guess but she won't even see his physical attacks. "It actually does kek. Technically speaking, it rewrites physics and universal law in order to activate through reality-warping. " k "You can't compare Goku's transformations to Sailor Moon's transformations." k "No he doesn't. Sailor Moon, at her strongest, literally one-shots, especially with Lambda Power. An offensive tempo isn't going to do anything. And since Sailor Moon is muuuuuuuch faster than Goku, an offensive tempo isn't going to do anything. Sailor Moon wins. " Sailor Moon (Eternal, Cosmos, whatever) will only tickle SSJGod Goku without Lambda Power and with it still gets one-shotted by super-charged Kamehameha waves. Again, reaction speed is what matters the most, and Goku is better than Sailor Moon at that. The point is that all Goku has to do is keep an offensive tempo and she never gets a chance. This works against most magical girls tbh, not just Moon. One more thing: Can't Goku just win the battle by going SSJ against base and simply OHKOing her? Or Eternal SM beating the crap out of SSJ2? Why do we always have to assume they are at their strongest? I admit I like DBZ better than Moon (these are like the only 2 animes i like lol). This is why I don't generally like death battles... what really matters is which series you like more... I know, DBZ fanboys are known for all their crap and that's why DBZ battles are banned on some sites. Goku is overrated and loses to quite a few superheroes, like pre-crisis Superman or Silver Surfer. But not to Sailor Moon. The main problem is though, why would Goku and Moon fight? If Goku wins, it's PIS, if Moon wins it's PIS. The fight would probably end in Moon picking up the other Scouts and giving Goku the best day of his life. If you know what I mean xD